A Seed of the Clan
by Whadup5
Summary: All that could be found of Cosmo was a seed. But that seed turns into something that Tails had never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Tails sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. These past months have not been easy and when he finally gets a break there is still more to do. Ever since Chris was sent back to his world Eggman has hatched up scheme after scheme. Every time they defeated him, he would bounce right back up. Finally after the last defeat he ran out of ideas, and retreated to his fortress to think of more. With the break allowed for our heroes, they where taking the time to relax and catch up on some things. Tails was currently working on repairing the left wing of the tornado, after it being damaged by a missile he wasn't able to dodge in time. With his work halfway complete he decided that it was his turn for some rest. Though right when he was about to take a sip of his beverage, he hear it.

'A cry?'

It was small and barley audible. So quiet that if it he had not chosen to take a break, he would not have heard it. Tails, out of pure curiosity, set down his drink and went to investigate. Using the crying as a guide, he followed it until he had reached his bedroom. This confused Tails deeply, there is nothing in there that could make such a noise. But the crying was at its loudest so it must be here. Tails slowly opened the door and was petrified. The first thing he had noticed was that his plant had been knocked over. But it wasn't just any plant. It was the only thing Tails had to remember his dear friend Cosmo. The pot was shattered and the plant was withered away. But his eyes quickly shifted to the true purpose of his shock. Laying on the ground crying was...a baby.

It wasn't just any baby; but a Seedrin. The small Seedrin laid on the ground crying for attention. She was pale and had long, light green hair with yellow buds on the sides of her head. She continued to cry as her bare body was exposed to the cold air and ground.

Tails was snapped out of his trance as the Seedrin continued to cry. Trying to think quickly he gently picked up the Seedrin and set it on his bed. Once he was sure she was safe from falling off he nearly destroyed his house trying to find a towel. When he found one he grabbed it and damped it with warm water. He rushed back to his room he noticed that the crying had stopped. Tails walked in slowly, only to see the Seedrin not moving. Tails held his breath, but there seemed to be no movement from the infant. His eyes filled with tears

"No. Please no!" he shouted

Tails sighed in relief as the Seedrin started to cry again due to the noise. Tails walked to his bed and smiled. He picked up the Seedrin and gently started to clean off the green slime that covered her. Once she was completely clean the Seedrin opened her eyes and looked up at him. Tails only cried more when he saw her eyes. Such a shade of blue reminded Tails of his lost love. Even the Seedrin's appearance, except for the yellow buds, reminded him of her. Tails wrapped the Seedrin up in the dry sections of the towel and held her close. Tails then remembered his plant, the shriveled up thing a good distance away that he neglected to take care of. The very thought of the whole situation involving the plant astounded him. He had always figured that it was going to be some new type of flower that he could study. But to see the outcome be a living being. Not just any living being, but a piece of his lost friend. The whole thing just stunned and amazed him. Tails left his thoughts and looked back at the Seedrin in his arms. Those beautiful blue eyes looking back up at him.

"Hi" Tails said softly

The Seedrin only starred back at him. Being to young to talk it was the only thing she could do beside crying. But Tails didn't care

"My name is Tails"

Tails figured that the Seedrin was the only of her kind here since it was the only seed they could find. And being an infant she would have no one to take care of her. Not wanting that to happen Tails instantly made up his mind

"And I'm going to be your Dad"

Again the Seedrin stared for a moment, before smiling. She then yawned and her eyes started to closed. Tails, in response, began rocking back and forth while humming a small lullaby. Once she was asleep Tails set her down on the bed. After watching the Seedrin sleep for a moment or two Tails got up and stretched. He looked at the time and was surprised to see that it was really late. Looking out the window he saw that the sun had already left the sky. Tails yawned, he had been so caught up with the Seedrin that he had lost track of things. His stomach only proved his point with it growling loudly. As Tails walked to the kitchen his thoughts focused only on the Seedrin.

'I'm going to have to get some supplies for her, not to mention diapers that I will have to change. Plus milk and-"

Tails was snapped out of his deep thought as he missed the door and hit the wall. He rubbed his nose before stepping back and going into the kitchen. But with the collision did he realize that he had not given the Seedrin a name.

"What would be the perfect name for her?" Tails asked himself

After scarfing down a quick sandwich he headed back to his room, all the while brainstorming names. One he got back to his room he sat on his knees near the bed with his arms on the covers, he would have to build a crib later. As he watched the sleeping Seedrin he felt his eyes start to close. But before he gave into sleep he had finally decided the perfect name.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

Tails head shot up due to the loud knocking. Remembering yesterday he quickly looked over before sighing. She was still there and it wasn't a dream. Tails sat down on the bed and picked up the still sleeping girl. Tails smiled at his new daughter, rocking her slightly again.

*Knock* *Knock*

The knocking was heard again and louder then the last, making Tails jump slightly. Realizing that someone was at the door Tails sat the Seedrin down and quickly made himself presentable. Once he looked decent he worked on the Seedrin. And after unwrapping the towel and putting her in an old shirt too big for her; he picked her back up and headed for the door.

* * *

"Are you sure he's even awake?" Knuckles questioned

The entire gang had showed up to Tails' house in the hopes of hanging out. With Eggman defeated again the group agreed that they should spend the day hanging out. They all tried calling Tails but he wouldn't answer. So they decided to all meet at his house so they'd all be able to help if something was wrong.

Sonic turned to Knuckles with his usual smug look

"Common Knuc, it's already ten. Tails is always up at this hour; even earlier"

Sonic knocked again, and after a few moments Tails opened the door slightly

"Hello?" Tails said lowly, peaking his head out

Even though Tails had tried to make himself decent, his voice and appearance showed that he had just woken up. But they didn't notice as they all smiled at him

"Hey Tails, we where wondering if you'd want to-", Tails shushed Sonic harshly

The group starred at Tails, causing him to sigh

"Sorry, but you'll wake her if you talk too loud" Tails whispered

"Oh sorry" Sonic whispered before realizing the content of the sentence

"Wait, who's 'her'?" He asked, still whispering

Tails smiled and opened the door wider to reveal the sleeping Seedrin in his arms.

"Everyone this is CJ, my daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

No one spoke, but for different reasons. Tails as he waited for a response, while the others were still in shock. The others had their eyes fixed on the baby. With her appearance being instantly recognizable it only made the shock worse. Even after a long awkward minute their expressions didn't change.

"I think I have a lot to explain" Tails said, breaking the silence

That at least got a reaction out of the others. It was only a nod, but it was something

* * *

"And there's not much to it" Tails concluded

By this point the gang had long since exited their frozen like state and now had looks of interest. But when the story ended they started their doubts

"Tails do you even know how to take care of a child?" Sonic asked

Before Tails could answer he was interrupted the wet feeling on his arm and the stench of urine on the air. CJ's crying only proved further of Tails' suspicion. He looked down and his suspicions were correct. CJ had completely soaked the shirt and Tails' arm. Tails move CJ to his other arm and held his stained arm away while the others seemed to back up. Rouge shook her head, got up from her seat, and walked over to Tails with her arms out.

"Here, hand her to her aunt Rouge"

Tails was alittle suspicious, but out of trust handed the crying girl over to Rouge. Rouge held CJ close, softly shushing her while doing so

"What's her name again?" Rouge asked, not taking her eye off the girl

"CJ"

"It's okay CJ, no need to cry" Rouge said in a motherly voice

Rouge then started walking out the room. "We'll be just a second" she said before leaving

Once Rouge had left Tails wasted no time going over to the sink and washing his arm. As he cleaned his arm the others crowded around him to continue the conversation

"Why'd you name the kid CJ? Isn't that a boys name?" Knuckles questioned

Tails looked away from the sink and looked at Knuckles "How is Cosmo Jacenta a boys name?"

That got Knuckles quiet, but got Amy to start asking

"Jacenta?"

"It means flower" Tails answered, drying his arm with a nearby rag

Satisfied, Tails started back toward the living room. Followed by the others with the intent of keeping the conversation alive.

"Tails, a baby is a major responsibilities. Can you really handle that?"

Tails smiled "It's going to be okay, it will all work out in the end"

"Tails she's an infant, she can't protect herself like we can" Sonic acknowledged

"I know, that's why I'm going to protect her"

Everyone went back to their original seats and continued to bombard Tails with questions. In the middle of it all Rouge walked back into the room with a now quiet, but drowsy CJ.

"There we go, all better now" Rouge cooed as she handed CJ back to Tails

Tails observed his daughter's new 'diaper'. It looked to be what once was a shirt folded and torn to meet her size. The sides where being held on by grey duct tape, giving it the false appearance of a cloth diaper.

"How did you...?" Tails questioned

Rouge smiled and walked over to Knuckles

"A girls got to know how to take care of a kid. Just incase someone gives her one"

Knuckles blushed deeply "Listen up, if you think I'm ever going to have kids with you then your nuts"

Rouge frowned "Calm down, I'm only joking "

While the two continued their bickering Amy and Cream got up and walked over to Tails

"Can I hold her Tails?" Cream asked

"Sure"

Tails carefully guided Cream on how to properly hold the child. Once she was in a safe position Cream held CJ close. CJ looked curiously at her

"Hi CJ, My name is Cream"

CJ wasn't really interested in Cream. Instead she had her full attention fixed on Cheese floating above her.

Cream noticed that "This is my companion Cheese"

"Chao!"

CJ only tilted her head slightly, before smiling and letting out a small giggle. That alone caused Amy to give off a 'Aw!'

"She's so cute!" she added

Tails smiled and rubbed CJ's head. He then turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing it to be Sonic. He looked at him with a stern face .

"Tails, are you ready to commit yourself to her and take the new responsibility?"

Tails looked down at CJ, seeing those beautiful eyes again only made the final decision easier

"Yes"


End file.
